


Sleepy compliments.

by dirkuinginjadipembohong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkuinginjadipembohong/pseuds/dirkuinginjadipembohong
Summary: Luffy tells Vivi he likes her face, she compliments back.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nefertari Vivi, Monkey D. Luffy/Nefertari Vivi
Kudos: 15





	Sleepy compliments.

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short but I hope you enjoy it anyways.

Vivi was on the verge of falling asleep when she felt it, poke poke, on her cheek. She peeked out to see Luffy poking her cheek over and over. 

"What is it, Luffy?" Vivi asked groggily, though she did nothing to stop Luffy.

"I like your face," he moved position to take a better look at her, "I like it a lot."

Vivi felt her cheeks flush red, chuckling softly and stroking Luffy's hair who's face is resting on her stomach. "Thank you," she smiled cheekily, "I like your face too."

Luffy bloomed into a smile and laughed merrily, the sounds dancing around the room.

She kept petting his hair and Luffy closed his eyes from the repeating motion, lulling him to sleep. Luffy being Luffy, fell asleep with a soft smile.

After what felt like hours, although it was only a few minutes, she too, fell asleep with a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> the 'poke poke' is supposed to be in italics but I guess that's too much for my phone.


End file.
